Tell You What You Want To Hear
by Chasing Aislinn
Summary: Really Angsty. Who will see Naruto?


Disclaimer: don't own

Rating: pg-13

Just read it.

Italicssong

""speech...duh

''thoughts

* * *

_I'll only tell you _

_What you want_

_To hear._

_But inside_

_My heart is_

_never here._

_No feeling in my _

_Voice, because_

_I haven't any choice._

_I will only tell you_

_What you want_

_To hear._

"Naruto? Are you okay? What's with your clothes?" Sakura asked very annoyingly at Team Seven's usual meeting place.

"I'm fine! And I'm trying to be a better EMO than Sasuke-teme," Naruto replied in his usual loud-mouthed voice.

Sakura shrugged, seeming satisfied.

'That oughta keep her off my back for a while.'

_All I do is tell_

_You a lie_

_You shrug _

_And go on with _

_Your life. _

_Of COURSE nothing_

_Is alright._

_You're just too stupid_

_To see me._

_All I do is tell a lie._

_I tell you_

_What you want_

_To hear._

"Naruto! You started that whole I'm-trying-to-beat-Sasuke-at-being-a-better-emo thing two months ago! I think you should stop. We all can see that you're a much better emo. Now knock it off!" Sakura screamed, frustrated with Naruto's tight pink shirt and tight black pants.

"Sakura! You know I can't quit until the teme admits that I'm a better emo!" Naruto told her in a false excited voice.

'Damn. How long can I hold onto thins before everyone starts catching on?'

_Damn you._

_You still can't see_

_Who I really am._

_Will no one even_

_Try to understand?_

_I'm all alone._

"Naruto! Dobe! Cut the act. What's the real deal?" Sasuke asked.

"Nyah. Nothing! I just wanna beat you!" Naruto replied sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke shoved him up against a nearby tree, pressing his body against Naruto's, holding him securely there.

Looking Naruto square in the eye he interrogated him again, "No. You're lying. What's the deal, Naruto?"

_How?_

_Why? _

_I told you what everyone_

_Else wanted to hear._

_Why doesn't it work_

_On you?_

_How?_

_What is it you_

_Want to _

_Hear?_

"I told you already, Teme! Now let me go!" Naruto retorted, fighting a little.

"No Naruto. You're lying again. Stop! I want the truth."

_You're eyes,_

_I can't look away._

_You can see into_

_My soul._

"I told you!" Naruto shrieked, "I just want to beat you at being a better emo!" Tears began spilling from his eyes.

_How do you do_

_That?_

_You're the first _

_To see me._

_To bring out _

_My true emotions._

Sasuke saw the tears fall from Naruto's eyes and it shook him a little to see the blonde cry. The raven-haired boy held out Naruto's right arm and pulled the long-sleeved lime shirt up to stare at tan flesh. He flipped it over gently seeing the underside. Sasuke's breathing stopped and he froze.

_All my secrets are_

_Gone. You_

_Know them_

_All._

_Yet somehow_

_I know it's alright._

"Na-Naruto. What is this?" Sasuke questioned, his voice shaking.

"You know what it is, Sasuke. SO why are you asking?"

Sasuke looked at the scars on Naruto's arm. He traced one, a long one that went from the inside of his elbow to the edge of his wrist

"Why then?"

"You never notice me. The villagers hat e me; everyone wants me to die," Naruto answered, looking off to the side, big tears spilling down his cheeks, "and because you hate me."

_Was that right?_

_Is it what he_

_Wants to hear?_

_Why does it hurt more?_

_Why does it hurt to tell _

_The truth?_

"Naruto!" Sasuke chocked out before pulling the smaller into a tight embrace. "Naruto. I don't hate you. I'm sorry you think I do. I love you. Truly, I do." Tears began spilling down his own face.

Naruto didn't move for a second, before registering what was happening. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his head into his chest.

The blonde pulled Sasuke in for a tighter hug and mumbled, "I love you too, Sasuke." It was so low, but Sasuke still heard it.

_I did._

_I told you_

_What you wanted_

_To hear._

_Are you happy now?_

_What will happen to us?_

Sasuke held Naruto's chin in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears. He brought his lips to Naruto's soft pink ones, pushing his tongue inside the warm cavern, mapping the blonde's mouth.

When they ended the kiss, Sasuke smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, my little koi, but you look really hot as an emo."

Naruto giggled , then turned serious. "I'll never cut again, Sasuke. I promise. Just for you."

Sasuke smiled softly, love radiating. "Thank you. Now, you'll be moving in with me right?"

"Sure sure. Then we'll sleep together, have mad wild sex, nice soft sex, kinky sex, sex in so many positions that we'll be to tired for training because we ache all over, and I'm going to be uke and not be able to move because I'm going to be paralyzed from the waist down," Naruto got out in one breath, his thigh rubbing up against Sasuke's hardening member.

"You better believe it," Sasuke growled out huskily, "Now let's get home…unless you want your first time to be in the forest?"

Naruto giggled. "Home. Your house."

_I told you what you wanted to hear._

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

-----Sakuyo Hatake


End file.
